The Strategist and The Pawn
by TheManBehindYou
Summary: The world doesn't need hunters anymore, it needs pilots. Remnant has been rid of grimm, but that doesn't mean the grimm are gone all together. The grimm have evolved and has taken the war towards the heavens. Join the young Arc as he learns to lead a fleet to combat the plauge known as Grimm. Rated T for mild course language.


**Disclaimer: I do not on RWBY, and probably for the best.**

* * *

We see a blonde teenaged boy packing his bag with clothes and other things. _'I did it mom, I'm finally going to beacon…'._ Thought the boy. After he finished packing, he got outside of his room and went down a flight of stairs, entering a living room made out of logs.

He was greeted with the sight of seven girls and a muscled man holding a banner that said. "Do well in Beacon!". The girls shouted as they saw their favorite brother all packed up, wearing a black trench coat with the arc insignia on his left and right shoulders, as well as the back. The trench coat also sported his rank on both his shoulders.

"Good luck in beacon Jaune!". Shouted his sisters.

"Thank you everybody! I'll make you all proud". Said Jaune with teary eyes.

"We're already proud of you m'boy, after all, you saved that fleet". Said the muscled man with a deep, booming voice.

"I didn't save them dad, they saved themselves. I only directed them". Explained Jaune.

"Whatever you say m'boy". Said the man, playfully rolling his eyes. "Your mom would be so proud of you…". Said again by the man with teary eyes.

"I know she would, no, she is, we just can't see her. She's still with us dad". Said Jaune with a sincere smile plastered on his face. Without warning, the sisters and the dad hugged Jaune while tears streamed down their faces.

After that hug session, Jaune proceeded outside of their log house and he stepped on snow. He snapped his fingers, resulting in a bright white light enveloping him, the light coming from a bullhead above him. He looked towards his family once again and waved, resulting in them bursting out in tears.

After the light fully enveloped him, he got transported to a metal tube with holographic messages appearing and scrolling down, faster than the eye could see. After the loading of files, a holographic message appeared in front of him saying. "Please enter your name, age, date of birth, past strategic school, and next of kin".

Jaune proceeded to enter in all the necessary information needed. When the last bar was filled up, the cylinder opened, resulting in him stepping out. All eyes on the ship snapped to him as he stepped out of the cylinder.

All the people stared at Jaune with stars in their eyes, resulting in Jaune's uneasiness. After a minute of silence, a boy shouted from the group of people saying. "His Jaune Arc!". That resulted in all of the people inside the ship to run towards him, breaking the silence in the process.

Jaune panicked and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he was bombarded with questions about his latest accomplishment, saving the seventh Atlesian fleet. Truth be told he did command the fleet, but the fleet saved itself from that class-M Omega.

The fleet he saved was of the Atlas sovereignty, a fleet that contained three titan class ships, six battle cruisers, and eight carriers. Jaune was just a repair boy on the fleet, yet he managed to take over command of one of the largest fleet of ships in all of remnant, how he did it was a story for another time.

He lead them to victory when a class-M Omega Grimm blocked their path to transport the fleet to their field base on Mars. The Omega Grimm was a massive living being that secretes other grimm that does it's bidding.

It's size rivaled even the titan class ships on the fleet. It's appearance was of a massive carrier-class ship, with the exception of having bone armor instead of metal plating and black flesh instead of a hull. It was capable of even secreting battle cruiser type grimm, capable of firing concentrated green colored beams, the origin of which is unknown.

After a lot of questions concerning his victory against the grimm ship, he went to the side of the bullhead where the windows were located and looked out to the horizon. He saw the snow on the village he was born on, the sun setting, and his family running towards the bullhead with a banner that's says. "Don't leave Jaune!"

' _Ah… this is the life. Wait, what was that last one?'_. Thought Jaune as his eyes widened in shock because of the scene he was witnessing. His whole family was running through the town, below the bullhead holding the banner, resulting in Jaune panicking, because of the approaching cliff.

He rubbed his temples as he saw the whole family trip and fall off the cliff as the bullhead went past it. Jaune sighed as he assumed they were okay, after all, there were no more grimm on remnant. After an hour after that little ordeal, a hologram of a blonde woman appeared.

"You are all gathered in this bullhead because you have been selected from the best of the best from your past strategic school, and you have portrayed the necessary skills to participate in a fleet. It is a peaceful time here in remnant, as because there are no more grimm left in this planet.

That being said, Yes the grimm are no longer existent on this planet, but No, the grimm are only gone from this planet. The grimm have evolved to withstand even the coldness of space, the lack of oxygen, and the resistance to conventional weapons.

You are all tasked to keep grimm at bay and let peace prosper, that being said, you are also tasked in protecting it. The peace we have now can only last so long. I hope you do not disappoint us, and we hope you enjoy your stay at beacon". Said the hologram.

The floor of the bullhead became transparent and it amazed the soon-to-be students of beacon. They saw the school in all of it's glory, the huge sky scraper known as the beacon tower, the huge courtyard, the massive hangar where the only titan-class ship in Vale resided.

The bullhead circled back towards the cliff of beacon, where the bullhead hangars were located. The ship touched down and opened it's bay doors, letting in the blinding sunlight inside the bullhead. Unbeknownst to all, Jaune was puking in a trashcan to his heart's content.

Jaune always wondered why he had motion sickness when he rides ships that aren't meant for space, yet when he does ride ships meant for space, he's fine.

After puking half of the trip, he stood up and proceeded to exit the ship. _'Where to now?'_. Thought Jaune before he heard an explosion in the distance. He walked towards the explosion to see a girl with black hair and red tips, wearing a dress with the same color pallet, with the exception of her rank in her school stitched to both sides of her shoulders, sitting in a crater.

The girl was nearly crying, resulting in Jaune to offer his hand to the petite girl, in which she gladly accepted. The girl felt her sadness blow away as she stood up with the boy.

"Oh, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it". Introduced Jaune, resulting him panicking in his head. He said that on impulse because of the many times his father said it. He was worried that he ruined his chances on making his first friend here, but he found out that she too, was socially impaired.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Short, sweet, rolls of the tounge, my dad and sister love it, I don't know about boys though". Introduced Ruby. Jaune snickered, resulting in Ruby frowning.

* * *

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a lot more common problem than people let on". Explained Jaune.

"Sorry, but Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind". Said Ruby.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face!?". Said Jaune.

"We both know that that dust explosion was an accident! I don't even know why she brought dust with her!". Explained Ruby.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say…". Said Jaune with a smirk on his features.

Silence.

"So…. I got this". Said Ruby before pulling out a black briefcase from… somewhere, and pressing the button on the handle, resulting in the transformation of the briefcase to a control pad as big as Ruby.

"I made this myself! I customized my baby's control scheme. It has one hundred and thirty assignable buttons. It can pilot even a carrier-class battleship! I even added two more joysticks to the console for better handling. I also added LED lights under each of the buttons and joystick". Said Ruby as she pressed the on button, resulting in the command console to light up with a red light.

"So… what do you got?". Asked Ruby.

"I have this". Said Jaune before he pulled out a pair of glasses and showed it to Ruby.

"Glasses? Why glasses?". Aske a very confused Ruby.

"It's a dust infused visor with an algorithm that I wrote myself. It also has a HUD that was designed by yours truly". Explained Jaune.

"That's cool and all, but how are you supposed to pilot a ship with a visor?". Asked Ruby.

"I don't. I'm going to be a fleet commander". Explained Jaune.

"A fleet commander? But you need to be a third year or above to register for it, right?". Asked Ruby.

"Well, yeah, it does, but I can apply for it early, not to brag or anything, it's because the headmaster saw what I did with the seventh fleet of the Atlesian sovereignty". Explained Jaune.

"You're the one that did that?". Asked Ruby.

"Yup. The commander of the fleet went crazy after they saw the Omega. Same as the captain of the ship". Explained Jaune.

"You did that? Next thing you're gonna say your also the president of remnant". Said Ruby with sarcasm in her voice.

"What? You don't believe me? Just see at initiation. I'm gonna be a fleet commander and I'm gonna be your boss". Said Jaune with a smug face.

"Well let's just see then". Said Ruby with amusement in her voice.

"We will".

"Yes, we will"

"Yes indeed"

Silence then laughter. After their playful banter, Jaune said. "Hey Ruby, Where are we going?". Asked Jaune.

"I don't know. I was following you". Their eyes widened.

 _Crap._

* * *

"I'm glad we made it! That white-haired girl was _snappy_ as sh-". Jaune tried to say, but the glare he received from Ruby made him reconsider.

"Don't say that Jaune. She's still a fellow soon-to-be student here at beacon, even though she's a little bit snappy". Said Ruby in a mature voice. "Speaking of soon-to-be students, there's my sister! I'll see you later Jaune!". Said Ruby as she sped off towards her sister.

"Great, now where am I supposed to find a quirky girl to talk to…". Said Jaune with sadness apparent in his voice. As he said this, he saw the same white clad girl from earlier, with her battle rank on both of her shoulders, mockingly pointing at him. He went closer to the girl and saw Ruby being carried by a fellow blonde.

"-blonde, and scraggily over there". Said the girl, still pointing at Jaune.

"Excuse me, I know you're a spoiled snob with a golden spoon up your ass, but here's some common knowledge your parents didn't teach you, it's rude to insult people you don't even know". Explained Jaune to the white-clad girl.

"And who do you think you are!?". Retorted the girl.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune arc, not that you would want to know". Answered the Arc, resulting in the white-clad girl to fume and stomp away towards the opposite direction.

"Hey Jaune! Thanks by the way, you know, for making that 'snob' go away". Said Ruby, still in her sister's arms.

"Your welcome. People like that are so mean sometimes". Said Jaune.

"Yeah… Oh! Jaune! This is my sister, Yang!". Introduced Ruby.

"Nice to meet you, Yang". Said Jaune with his hand extended, resulting in his fellow blonde to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you to, umm…". Queried Yang.

"Oh, Jaune". Answered Jaune with a smile gracing his features.

"Well, Ruby, congratulations on making your first friend". Said Yang with a huge smirk

"Yup! He came right after you left me and exploded". The Arc tried to stifle a laugh.

"It was just a test Ruby…". Said Yang, still smirking. After she said that, the speakers roared to life and the headmaster spoke, resulting in the students to silence.

"Today, you all are the smartest people in remnant, but tomorrow some of you might just be that, smart, but without experience. You have all come here to learn, but knowledge can only carry you so far. The world we occupy today will eventually fall to the grimm, that being said, it is our jobs to merely postpone it. It is our duty here at Beacon to prepare you for battle against grimm. That is all"

Everybody in the auditorium went silent after the speech, some inspired, some discouraged, and some scared. Another professor went up to the mic and spoke about where the sleeping arrangements will be, as well as where the initiation will be held.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, Jaune, Ruby, and her sister, Yang, proceeded to a ballroom where they are supposed to bunk for the night. Jaune separated from the sisters to freshen up and change.

"It's like a big slumber party!". Shouted Yang.

"I don't think dad wouldn't approve of all the boys". Said Ruby, while writing on a piece of paper.

"What yah doing Ruby?". Asked Yang.

"Oh, nothing. Just writing back to the gang at signal". Answered Ruby, not bothering to look at Yang.

"Oh, that's so cu-". Yang didn't get to finish as a pillow slammed in to her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to bring my friends from signal! It's weird not knowing anyone here…". Said Ruby with a frown adorning her face.

"What about that blonde guy?". Suggested Yang.

"You mean Jaune? Well yeah, I consider him a friend".

"Speaking of Jaune, here he comes now". Said Yang, furrowing her eyebrows. Jaune walked towards the sisterly duo and waved. He wore a tank top and pair of boxers.

"Hey Ruby!". Greeted Jaune while waving.

"Hey jaune". Greeted back Ruby with a smile adorning her face.

"Is your sister all right?". Asked Jaune.

"What?". Ruby faced her side to see Yang staring at Jaune with lust in her eyes, and with good reason too, that tank top was _struggling_ to keep it's package.

"Yang?".

"Yang!".

"Uh… what?". Yang finally spoke.

"You were spacing out". Said Ruby.

"Wow… Vomit-Boy, I didn't know you worked out". Said Yang with a smirk gracing her features.

"Well I do, and why the nick name? I'm pretty sure no one saw me vomit on the ship". Accused Jaune with an eyebrow raised.

"Ruby told me".

"Sorry! She made me do it!".

"Oh really now? You're the one that started it". Teased Yang. "You said he was sorta cute".

"No… I… didn't!". with a blush adorning her face. While this was going on, Jaune was spacing out, thinking about how the initiation will go.

"Vomit-boy!". Shouted Yang.

"Uh… sorry, what was that again?".

"I said how does my sister look?". Said yang, with a smirk plastered on her face.

' _Shit… this is do or die Jaune! Say the wrong thing, she'll hate you forever… screw it! Here goes nothing!'_.

"Uh… she's cute?". Jaune said, unsure if he answered correctly. Ruby exploded in steam, caught off-guard by the compliment.

"Would you pipe down!? Some people are trying to sleep here!". Shouted a very pissed off heiress.

"Why are you here?". Deadpanned Jaune.

"To get some sleep! Quiet down!". Shouted again the heiress.

"Whatever you say ice-queen". Jaune said, before he walked towards his sleeping bag. After he snuggled inside his sleeping bag, he quickly drifted off to sleep. The sisters and the heiress finally stopped arguing and went to sleep.

Leaning on a pillar, a girl sighed, finally peaceful enough to read her book.

* * *

 **A/N* Hey everybody! I present you my new story! This has been my idea for quite a while now, with Jaune being the strategist and stuff, anyway, about my other story, Undercover Arc, I'll be posting another chapter later this week if I have time. I hope you all like this story, and I'm still unsure about the pairing, just like my other fic, I'll be having a poll on which pair will be canon to this story. And as always,**

 **Pancakes forever.**


End file.
